


Sunshine

by pinkpunk83



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Cancer Patient!Tony, Caretaker!Steve, I cried while writing this story, M/M, a little fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Il prompt di questa storia è stato preso da qui: http://sconee.tumblr.com/post/71787022060</p><p>Innanzitutto voglio ringraziare la Marti per il betaggio e anche Ila, Fede e Naima per avermi spronato a scrivere questa storia.</p><p>Shin e l'angst, un connubio parecchio difficile.<br/>Chi mi legge con costanza sa che io sguazzo meglio nel fluff e ogni tanto azzardo a scrivere qualcosa di rosso, ma con l'angst faccio una fatica enorme.<br/>E questo è uno dei motivi per cui ho deciso di scrivere questa storia.</p><p>Questo tema poi, mi è particolarmente ostico, dunque ho pensato che provando a scrivere di queste cose, in qualche modo, posso superare dei paletti mentali che ho nei confronti di romanzi e/o film che parlano proprio di ragazzi afflitti dal cancro.</p><p>Tra l'altro ho iniziato a scriverla in gennaio, poi la vita ti si mette di traverso e manda all'aria i piani, mettendoci di mezzo situazioni che complicano ancora di più la scrittura di una storia del genere, ma comunque alla fine ce l'ho fatta.</p><p>Chiedo scusa immensamente se ho fatto erroracci di tipo medico, ho fatto un po' di ricerche e ho cercato di rimanere piuttosto credibile.<br/>Dalle statistiche, la tipologia di osteosarcoma più diffuso è quello che colpisce le ossa lunghe, quello della scapola e delle costole è più raro ma ho scelto la scapola perché dovevo giustificare i tubi per l'ossigeno e i polmoni sono più vicini per essere attaccati dalla metastasi.</p><p>Chiedo anche scusa se a tratti può risultare frettolosa, ma è stato abbastanza uno strazio per me scriverla, in alcuni punti ammetto di aver addirittura pianto, dunque ho cercato di arrivare in fondo il prima possibile.</p><p>Spero, a questo punto, di essermi sbloccata e di tornare a scrivere, se non regolarmente, quantomeno evitando le pause di sei mesi e, giuro, vi annegherò di nuovo di fluff e stronzate, che mi aggradano sicuramente di più da raccontare.</p><p>Un bacio e perdonate tutta questa faccenda.</p></blockquote>





	Sunshine

 

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are grey_   
_You never know, dear, how much I love you_   
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

   
   
  
  
Era iniziato tutto con un banale mal di schiena.  
Tony era solito passare ore e ore nel suo laboratorio-officina, era un ingegnere meccanico, ma non si limitava a progettare le cose: lui le costruiva, le riparava; non riusciva a stare con le mani in mano.  
Quando era particolarmente preso da un progetto, dovevo lottare come un dannato per farlo riposare o almeno tirarlo fuori dal suo bunker perché ingerisse il minimo indispensabile per tenerlo in piedi.  
Inoltre, orgoglioso com’era, non ammetteva mai che avessi ragione e spesso e volentieri non accusava mai apertamente stanchezza e qualche acciacco, solo per non dimostrarmi di essere in torto.  
Poi, però, quando prendeva anche il più stupido dei raffreddori diventava peggio di Don Argante del  _Malato Immaginario_.  
Per questo motivo, quando, una sera che si era spontaneamente ritirato dal suo laboratorio lamentandosi di un dolorino alla schiena, mi ero un po’ stupito. Era una cosa insolita, soprattutto perché in quel periodo non stava neanche lavorando a qualcosa di così eclatante da succhiargli via l’energia più del dovuto.  
Non volevo preoccuparmi, o meglio, non volevo esternare le mie apprensioni, visto che Tony mi chiamava di frequente  _Steve Mamma Chioccia_ per quella mia tendenza a prendermi cura di tutto ciò che lo riguardava, più del necessario, secondo lui.  
Dunque, avevo represso i miei istinti da primo soccorso e avevo pensato che fosse solo una scusa per farsi viziare e coccolare da me. Era la sua cosa preferita, forse anche più dei suoi  _pasticci_  da laboratorio.  
Ma da allora cominciai a notare un comportamento inusuale da parte sua.  
Si rigirava nel letto più volte del solito. Era ormai abitudine, per me, prendere qualche calcio durante la notte ma la situazione era peggiorata, in più capitava che si lamentasse; lo vedevo sempre più affaticato e lasciava la sua officina senza che io gli dicessi niente; il campanello d’allarme, però furono la manciata di rifiuti da parte sua di fare l’amore: quello non succedeva mai. Neanche dopo aver passato trentasei ore di fila a lavorare, con in circolo incalcolabili tazze di caffè e nient’altro.  
   
“Tony, dobbiamo far controllare la schiena.” Avevo azzardato una domenica mentre stavamo pranzando. Avevo preparato il roastbeef con la salsina che adorava e le patate al forno. Lui aveva infilato una forchettata di cibo in bocca e, alzando lo sguardo dal piatto, mi aveva risposto, masticando: “Non se ne parla, Steve.”  
Avevo appoggiato le posate sul piatto, non volevo sentire storie. “E invece sì, ti rendi conto da solo che ultimamente ti stai stancando con molta facilità e non dormi bene e quel bozzo che ti è uscito dietro la schiena non mi piace per nulla.”  
“Capita, Steve, andiamo! Ho quasi trent’anni, sto diventando vecchio.” Mi aveva replicato con un mezzo sorriso, perché aveva ancora la bocca piena, glissando sull’osservazione sul rigonfiamento che gli era uscito vicino ad una scapola.  
Quelle parole non mi avevano neanche lontanamente tranquillizzato, soprattutto perché aveva avanzato della carne, e quando gli preparavo il roastbeef faceva  _sempre_  il bis, ed era andato a schiantarsi sul divano a guardare le televendite, addormentandosi poco dopo. Non era mai successo niente di simile prima di allora.  
   
La situazione era precipitata proprio quella notte.  
Tony venne colto da un attacco di tosse incredibile: non riusciva a smettere e quando iniziò a sputare gocce di sangue, chiamai immediatamente il 911 ignorando senza alcun ritegno le proteste del mio ragazzo, che, tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro, cercava di minimizzare quella situazione bollandola come una banale crisi respiratoria che poteva capitare a chiunque.  
Ma quell’attacco era continuato ancora, fin quando non erano arrivati i paramedici, che trovarono opportuno portarlo immediatamente al pronto soccorso, viste le condizioni in cui versava.  
Io, naturalmente, andai con loro, così com’ero, nel frattempo ero riuscito a mettermi una felpa sopra la maglietta del pigiama.  
Avevo avvisato subito i soccorritori dei mal di schiena frequenti e dell’infiacchimento di Tony dell’ultimo periodo, lui non l’avrebbe mai fatto, avrebbe detto loro che andava tutto una meraviglia. Riusciva ad essere tragico per la più stupida delle sciocchezze e a sminuire tutto quando c’era qualcosa di più serio.  
   
Ero rannicchiato su una delle poltroncine della sala d’aspetto, concentrato a non farmi prendere troppo dal panico, quando venne a cercarmi un’infermiera, un’immagine che difficilmente scorderò. Indossava una divisa celeste, aveva occhi color smeraldo, il naso e gli zigomi puntellati da lentiggini e un piccolo ciuffo di capelli rossi spuntava dalla sua cuffia colorata, aveva disegnate sopra le Superchicche. La targhetta appuntata sul petto mi comunicava che si chiamava Siohban; anche lei, come me, era chiaro che avesse origini irlandesi. Con un sorriso appena accennato, sicuramente con l’intenzione di tranquillizzarmi, mi disse che Tony era stato trasferito in radiologia  perché era necessaria tutta una serie di accertamenti che sicuramente avrebbero portato via il resto della notte, e cercò di convincermi a tornare a casa per una manciata di ore, visto che fino al mattino non avrei potuto vedere il mio ragazzo.  
Gentilmente, mi rifiutai di ascoltare il consiglio e mi guardò in un modo che capii solo più tardi fosse pieno di compassione. Lei sicuramente sapeva quale fosse il problema di Tony ma non era autorizzata a dirmelo.  
Quando Siohban andò via, scrissi un messaggio alla mia migliore amica Natasha dicendole dov’ero. Mi aspettavo che l’avrebbe letto una volta sveglia, invece, mezz’ora dopo, la trovai seduta accanto a me che mi teneva una mano e provava a convincermi a tornare a casa. Accettai a condizione che venisse con me. Tutta quella situazione mi aveva messo un’ansia assurda, in più ero arrivato in ospedale in ambulanza e Dio solo sapeva quanto odiavo chiamare i taxi.  
   
Una volta a casa, andai subito a farmi una doccia. Volevo togliermi di dosso l’odore di ospedale, anche se ci sarei dovuto tornare da lì a qualche ora ma soprattutto speravo di lavare via quel senso di angoscia che era cresciuto in me dal momento in cui avevamo messo piede al pronto soccorso e che era indubbiamente esploso da quando la gentile infermiera dagli occhi smeraldo era venuta a comunicarmi che  Tony sarebbe dovuto rimanere in ospedale per tutta la notte.  
Era una sensazione  che sentivo entrarmi nelle ossa. Una brutta sensazione. Non mi era mai capitata una cosa del genere e quel che era peggio, era che Tony fosse al centro di tutto quel casino. Tony era il mio sole, la mia vita, non poteva, non  _doveva_  accadergli nulla di male.  
Natasha non andò via, una volta arrivati a casa; infatti la trovai sul divano in salotto, quando emersi dal bagno per andare a farmi una tazza di tè.  
“Nat, vai pure a casa. Torna a dormire.” Le dissi, mentre trafficavo con gli sportelli per cercare la mia tazza.  
“Non se ne parla. Resto qui con te e domani mattina, o meglio, fra un paio d’ore, ti riaccompagno in ospedale. Ho anche avvisato Bucky di non preoccuparsi se non mi vede tornare.”  
Io non mi sforzai a ribattere, la conoscevo fin troppo bene: quando si metteva in testa una cosa era praticamente impossibile farla desistere e poi, in fondo, era meglio che ci fosse qualcuno con me. Mi limitai a fare spallucce, le chiesi se anche lei volesse del tè e accettò. Una volta pronto, ci accomodammo con le nostre tazze sul divano.  
Stringevo la mia senza far caso all’elevata temperatura che mi stava colorando le mani di rosso, continuavo imperturbabile a fissare il pavimento senza proferire una singola parola, sentendomi addosso gli occhi della mia migliore amica. Rimanemmo in silenzio sorseggiando la nostra bevanda  per diversi minuti, finché non mi decisi ad aprire bocca.  
Natasha sapeva che in situazioni del genere era inutile provare ad estorcermi qualche parola: o ero io a parlare o non c’era verso.  
“Ho paura, Nat.” Dichiarai, infine, sentendo un netto tremore nella mia voce.  
“Steve, sta’ tranquillo. Vedrai che non è nulla. Lo sai com’è fatto Tony, cerca sempre di spingersi al di là dei suoi limiti, dimenticandosi che è un uomo e non una macchina. Avrà esagerato e il suo corpo ha deciso di scioperare. Un paio di giorni di riposo e vedrai che tornerà a romperti le scatole come sempre, andrà tutto bene.” La sua voce era ferma e sicura e sentii la sua mano accarezzarmi le spalle.  
Quella sensazione angosciante non voleva abbandonarmi, nonostante le rassicurazioni della mia migliore amica, la sentivo stringersi addosso come fosse una tenaglia.  
Appoggiai la tazza sul tavolino e mi lasciai cadere contro lo schienale del divano, scivolai con la testa sulla spalla di Natasha, che mi cullò in un abbraccio.  
Nonostante la tensione, riuscimmo entrambi ad addormentarci per un paio d’ore. Ci risvegliammo che si era fatta l’ora per tornare da Tony.  
   
La doccia fredda arrivò da lì a poco.  
Dopo esserci svegliati, io e Nat ci precipitammo in ospedale, nella speranza di avere buone notizie, che non arrivarono.  
Siohban aveva staccato il turno e l’infermiera dell’accettazione, prima di comunicarmi in che reparto fosse stato ricoverato Tony, fece scendere un dottore che mi spiegasse la situazione.  
Ricordo un grande vortice nella mia testa, dopo aver sentito quella parola:  _osteosarcoma_.  
La stanza prese a girare attorno a me e d’un tratto mi si annebbiò la vista, sentì le gambe molli e sentivo in lontananza la voce di Natasha che mi chiedeva se fosse tutto ok. No, non era per niente tutto ok, avevo certamente capito male cos’avesse detto il dottore, avevo dormito pochissimo e sicuramente l’avevo frainteso.  
“Devo aver capito male, dottor Banner. Non ha detto osteosarcoma, vero?”  
Il medico mi guardò con benevola compassione, chissà quante altre volte aveva dovuto fare questo discorso. “Purtroppo ha capito benissimo, Signor Rogers. Il Signor Stark al 95% è affetto da osteosarcoma alle scapole. In queste ore si sta ultimando la biopsia fatta d’urgenza a causa delle condizioni in cui versa il suo fidanzato, ma tutti gli altri accertamenti fatti durante la notte ci fanno pensare ad un cancro alle ossa, mi dispiace.”  
Dopo di che, sentii afferrarmi un braccio che mi trascinò su una sedia, poi, ci fu il buio totale.  
   
Mi svegliò una mano che picchiettava sulle guance. Era Natasha. Avevo perso conoscenza.  
 _Bel modo di aiutare Tony_ , mi rimproverai in quel momento.  
Il dottor Banner lasciò detto a Natasha che saremmo potuti andare da Tony, momentaneamente ricoverato in Ortopedia, a partire dalle dieci. Avevo un’ora e mezza di tempo per ricompormi, non potevo mostrarmi a lui in quel modo. Era lui ad avere bisogno di me, non viceversa.  
   
Fu un colpo per me entrare nella stanza 327 e vedere l’amore della mia vita con un tubo infilato nel naso, il camice dell’ospedale addosso e un colorito troppo pallido persino per la sua carnagione olivastra. Eppure, nonostante ciò, quando mi vide, allargò le braccia e mi regalò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi, forse uno dei più beli che mi avesse fatto fino ad allora. “Steve, vieni qui.”  
Io rimasi imbambolato per alcuni istanti, finché un colpetto alla schiena di Natasha non mi risvegliò dall’intontimento e andai velocemente da lui per abbracciarlo forte, per sentire che ci fosse davvero; forse un po’ troppo forte, perché Tony iniziò a tossire. Mi allontanai immediatamente, ma lui, puntualissimo, mi rassicurò: “Non è niente.”  
Gli accarezzai il viso, percorsi il suo pizzetto con l’indice, cercavo di non pensare a quello che mi aveva detto il dottor Banner.  
Cercavo di scacciare dalla mia mente la probabilità di non trascorrere più i miei giorni accanto a lui, di non poterlo vedere più.  
   
 

 

 

***

   
   
Avevo preso d’urgenza un periodo di aspettativa a scuola, mi dispiaceva abbandonare i miei ragazzi, insegnavo arte al liceo, ma stare con Tony aveva la priorità su tutto.  
Erano passati una decina di giorni dal suo ricovero in ospedale ed io stavo tutto il tempo lì con lui. Natasha, Bucky, Pepper e Rhodey erano senza dubbio i migliori amici che una persona possa solo sperare di avere. Venivano tutti i giorni, Pepper aveva preparato il borsone di Tony e Nat mi portava regolarmente un ricambio vestiti.  
Un paio di volte riuscirono a convincermi ad andare a casa a dormire, sostituendomi per il turno di notte.  
   
Il risultato della biopsia fu inesorabile: osteosarcoma di tipo centrale alla scapola. Il dottor Banner mi spiegò tutto: il cancro era già piuttosto avanzato, con delle metastasi ai polmoni. Nonostante ciò, l’ipotesi di un’operazione chirurgica per asportare il tumore ci dava la flebile speranza di una guarigione. Prima di farla, però, Tony doveva subire alcune sedute di chemioterapia.  
Il pensiero di vederlo completamente calvo mi terrorizzò, ma in sua presenza avevo imparato a mettere da parte le mie angosce.  
   
Tony aveva preso tutta questa faccenda senza batter ciglio, anzi più delle volte era lui a tenere su il morale a me. Mi rimproverava se mi vedeva triste e mi rassicurava ogni giorno che lui l’avrebbe vinta su  _Alien_ , sì, perché aveva dato un nome al suo “coso” che spuntava dietro la schiena e che spesso la notte lo faceva dormire nelle posizioni più assurde perché altrimenti gli dava noia.  
Aveva iniziato a mangiare a fatica, le chemio gli toglievano l’appetito e quel poco che riusciva a mandare giù lo vomitava, ma non per questo motivo non era riuscito a rendere pranzo e cena due riti a cui io non dovevo mancare. Puntuali, guardavamo i cartoni animati assieme: a pranzo i Fantagenitori e a cena Spongebob. E rideva, rideva sempre quando io ero con lui, mi diceva che ero il suo raggio di sole, ma in verità era tutto il contrario: riuscivo ad andare avanti solo perché vedevo lui sorridere.  
Durante tutto quel periodo solo una volta capitò di vederlo piangere: ero andato a casa, perché Pepper mi aveva obbligato, con la scusa che ogni tanto avevo bisogno di una doccia anche io .  Quando rientrai, sentii fuori dalla porta dei singhiozzi origliai il discorso che stavano facendo: non aveva paura di morire, aveva paura di lasciarmi da solo. Scivolai a terra, tenendomi la testa tra le mani, non riuscii ad entrare nella stanza prima di mezz’ora. Quella forse era stata la cosa che mi aveva fatto più male.  
   
A causa della metastasi ai polmoni, Tony era costretto a portare la macchinetta dell’ossigeno sempre con sé. Non poteva tornare a casa o andare in giro, ma gli permettevano di andare nel grande parco dell’ospedale. Era maggio e spesso e volentieri al pomeriggio, quando non aveva la seduta di chemio, andavamo a prenderci un po’ di sole ed aria pulita.  
Ancora non aveva perso i capelli e continuava a prendersi cura del suo pizzetto scolpito. Ogni mattina andavo in bagno con lui e sistemavamo la barba con precisione millimetrica. “Fin tanto che è ancora tutta qui, non voglio rinunciarci.” Mi disse una mattina, prima di darmi un bacio a stampo.  
   
Gli piaceva sdraiarsi sull’erba, con la testa contro il mio addome, così che il suo Alien non gli desse troppo fastidio. Anche se faceva già abbastanza caldo, lui indossava sempre la sua felpa preferita per uscire, quella nera col cappuccio, sentiva freddo nonostante la temperatura.   
Un pomeriggio mentre ci beavamo del tepore primaverile, sentimmo Johnny Cash in lontananza.  
 

 

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
 _You never know, dear, how much I love you_  
 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

   
Pensai a quanto fosse azzeccata quella canzone, in quel particolare momento della mia vita. Adesso, da sei mesi a questa parte, non riesco più ad ascoltarla.  
“Ti amo, Tony.” Gli avevo detto, accarezzandogli il volto. Glielo dicevo tutti i giorni, avevo paura di non dirglielo mai abbastanza.  
  
 

 

 

***

  
   
Le cose iniziarono a farsi ancora più difficili quando gli attacchi di vomito arrivavano anche senza che mangiasse prima e i suoi preziosissimi capelli orlavano il suo cuscino.  
Era un Tony diverso, ma era sempre il mio sorridente Tony.  
   
Viste le condizioni, il dottor Banner ci consigliò di non lasciare la struttura ospedaliera, gli anticorpi erano quasi spariti e il rischio di prendere infezioni era alto. Però Tony non riusciva a stare troppo fermo a letto, nonostante la debolezza.  
L’unica cosa che riuscì a tenerlo inchiodato al suo posto per un paio di giorni furono le quattro stagioni in dvd di  _Game of Thrones_  che gli portò Bucky. Vederlo imprecare contro Joffrey e George Martin mi aveva fatto tornare ai tempi del mio ragazzo scorbutico e divertente.  
La malattia lo aveva cambiato: non si arrabbiava più per un nonnulla, ascoltava molto di più i consigli non solo miei, ma anche quelli dei suoi amici, apprezzava le piccole cose e difficilmente lo trovavo col muso: anche nei momenti in cui stava più male, lui non disperava. Mi guardava e tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro mi rassicurava con gli occhi, mi diceva che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
   
Mentre lo aspettavo dal rientro da una serie di esami pre-operatori, ero andato a rifugiarmi nel salottino relax, bevendo un insipido caffè delle macchinette. Ero particolarmente giù di morale quel giorno, l’operazione sarebbe stata l’indomani ed io ero terrorizzato. In quei momenti da solo mi concedevo il lusso di abbattermi e di arrabbiarmi; non volevo farmi vedere debole né da Tony né dai nostri amici.  
Sentii dei passi avvicinarsi, ma ero troppo preso dai miei pensieri e non ci feci caso, non mi presi la briga di alzare la testa e vedere chi fosse.  
“Ehi, cosa ci fai qui?” Mi chiese una voce familiare, la mia preferita.  
Rivolsi lo sguardo alla porta: era Tony e mi stava sorridendo, come sempre. Ancora stentavo a riconoscerlo, o meglio facevo fatica ad accettare il fatto che fosse completamente calvo e senza barba.  
Buttai il bicchiere del caffè vuoto nel cestino accanto a me e senza dire una parola, mi alzai e mi avvicinai a lui. Lo abbracciai e lo colsi di sorpresa, ma ricambiò immediatamente.  
“Vincerò io, sta’ tranquillo.” Mi sussurrò all’orecchio, lasciandomi un piccolo bacio.  
   
L’operazione si concluse senza intoppi.  _Alien_  era stato asportato, ma le metastasi si erano ridotte solamente quel tanto che bastava perché Tony potesse sottoporsi all’intervento.  
Nelle cinque ore che fu sotto ai ferri mi sembrava di impazzire, Natasha non sapeva più cosa fare per tenermi tranquillo e Bucky tentò un paio di volte di portarmi via dall’ospedale, senza risultati. Mi aggiravo per i corridoi di Oncologia corroso dalla disperazione. Avevo paura, una dannata paura.  
   
Il secondo ciclo di chemioterapia, questa volta ancora più aggressivo, partì una settimana dopo l’operazione. Lo indebolirono talmente tanto che non era più in grado neanche di alzarsi dal letto, ma non riuscirono a scalfire la sua ironia e la sua positività.  
Faceva scorpacciate di sit-com e programmi di cucina, era diventato un patito di Julia Child. Aveva trovato un canale su cui mandavano le repliche dei suoi programmi e ogni mattina, cascasse il mondo, doveva vederla.  
“Quando torniamo a casa, ti prometto che ti cucinerò il Boeuf Bourguignon, ormai l’ho visto fare talmente tante volte che sono sicuro di essere in grado di farlo.” Non riuscii a non ridere, pensare Tony davanti ai fornelli e per di più alle prese con una ricetta particolarmente complicata come quello stufato francese era un’immagine troppo buffa per non strapparmi una risata.  
Mi alzai per avvicinarmi a lui e gli baciai la testa, la  _Boccia_ , come la chiamava lui.  
Nat stava entrando in camera giusto in quel momento e riuscì ad immortalare l’istante con il suo telefono cellulare. Poco tempo dopo, quando rientrai a casa per la mia solita doccia veloce, trovai quella foto incorniciata sul mobile in salotto, accanto alla tv.  
 

 

 

***

   
Era una calda mattina di fine luglio quando te ne sei andato. Pacifico, mentre guardavamo per l’ennesima volta The Big Bang Theory. Avevi cercato la mia mano, “Steve, ti amo. Promettimi che tu non mollerai.”  
Dopodiché il bip prolungato dell’ecocardiografo fu come una trapanata nelle orecchie, un suono sordo.  
Arrivarono di corsa le infermiere, ma tu non eri più lì con me. Mi avevi lasciato da solo.  
Non ricordo granché del resto di quella giornata, se non Natasha e Bucky che mi portarono via dall’ospedale.  
   
Non c’eri più.  
   
E con te, se n’era andata via metà della mia vita.  
 

 

 

***

   
Sono passati sei mesi e io sto provando, con grosse difficoltà, ad andare avanti. Ho ricominciato ad andare a scuola, c’è un ragazzino nuovo, al terzo anno che è tale e quale a te. E’ magro, capelli scuri arruffati, un talento mostruoso in matematica e una vera schiappa a disegnare. Proprio come te, quando ci siamo conosciuti.  
Bucky e Natasha mi vengono a trovare tutti i giorni, qualche sera fa sono addirittura riusciti a portarmi fuori a mangiare una pizza.  
Anche Pepper e Rhodey si fanno vedere spesso. Ha pensato a tutto lei, quando te ne sei andato. Io non ci sono riuscito.  
   
Ci ho provato a fare il Boeuf Bourguignon di Julia Child, ma mi è venuto una schifezza, sono sicuro che tu l’avresti preparato meglio.  
   
Mi sento stupido a parlare ad una foto incorniciata, ogni tanto prendo quella che ci aveva scattato Nat in ospedale e mi metto a parlare con te. E’ come se ti sentissi qui vicino a me. Lo so che non ci sei più, ma io ti sento sempre vicino a me. Quando mi rannicchio davanti alla cornice è come se ti sentissi sdraiato sulla mia schiena.  
   
Mi manchi.

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt di questa storia è stato preso da qui: http://sconee.tumblr.com/post/71787022060
> 
> Innanzitutto voglio ringraziare la Marti per il betaggio e anche Ila, Fede e Naima per avermi spronato a scrivere questa storia.
> 
> Shin e l'angst, un connubio parecchio difficile.  
> Chi mi legge con costanza sa che io sguazzo meglio nel fluff e ogni tanto azzardo a scrivere qualcosa di rosso, ma con l'angst faccio una fatica enorme.  
> E questo è uno dei motivi per cui ho deciso di scrivere questa storia.
> 
> Questo tema poi, mi è particolarmente ostico, dunque ho pensato che provando a scrivere di queste cose, in qualche modo, posso superare dei paletti mentali che ho nei confronti di romanzi e/o film che parlano proprio di ragazzi afflitti dal cancro.
> 
> Tra l'altro ho iniziato a scriverla in gennaio, poi la vita ti si mette di traverso e manda all'aria i piani, mettendoci di mezzo situazioni che complicano ancora di più la scrittura di una storia del genere, ma comunque alla fine ce l'ho fatta.
> 
> Chiedo scusa immensamente se ho fatto erroracci di tipo medico, ho fatto un po' di ricerche e ho cercato di rimanere piuttosto credibile.  
> Dalle statistiche, la tipologia di osteosarcoma più diffuso è quello che colpisce le ossa lunghe, quello della scapola e delle costole è più raro ma ho scelto la scapola perché dovevo giustificare i tubi per l'ossigeno e i polmoni sono più vicini per essere attaccati dalla metastasi.
> 
> Chiedo anche scusa se a tratti può risultare frettolosa, ma è stato abbastanza uno strazio per me scriverla, in alcuni punti ammetto di aver addirittura pianto, dunque ho cercato di arrivare in fondo il prima possibile.
> 
> Spero, a questo punto, di essermi sbloccata e di tornare a scrivere, se non regolarmente, quantomeno evitando le pause di sei mesi e, giuro, vi annegherò di nuovo di fluff e stronzate, che mi aggradano sicuramente di più da raccontare.
> 
> Un bacio e perdonate tutta questa faccenda.


End file.
